The present invention relates to thermokinetic mixers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,790 discloses thermokinetic mixers used for melt blending, a novel application for that device. The invention therein economically recovered polymer blends and waste thermoset material into useful products by first forming a predictable quality thermoset material from disparate polymers and then melt blending the thermoset material with a thermoplastic material into the useful products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,665 discloses shaped articles are made from blends of rubber and plastic in which the rubber is in the form of discrete vulcanized particles dispersed in the plastic. After shaping the articles, they are exposed to freeradical crosslinking which converts the blends from thermoplastics to thermosets. The blends were formed in a low rotation speed device operating at around 100 rpm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,597 discloses an very important teaching in the prior art with regard to thermokinetic mixers, or xe2x80x9chigh fluxxe2x80x9d mixers as disclosed in that patent. It is critical to the effective operation of the device to prevent melting of the chamber processed particles. In this patent, chemically reactive agents are locked to particles of suitable synthetic resins without xe2x80x9cwholly fluxingxe2x80x9d or melting the resins. Thus a high quality intermediate product is obtained having no premature reaction taking place, suitable for further techniques. The process comprises the steps of intensively mixing and thermokinetically heating a batch of finely divided resin particles, with a chemically reactive agent, in an enclosed mixing chamber with a plurality of blades attached to arms rotating about a central axis within the chamber, and having a blade tip speed of at least about 18 meters per second, mixing the batch until the chemically reactive agent is locked to the resin particles, ensuring that temperature of the batch stays well below decomposition temperature of the reactive agent and below fluxing temperature of the resin particles, discharging the batch from the mixing chamber and cooling the discharged batch to avoid agglomeration of the resin particles. It is clear from the Table I disclosure in that patent that operating with tip speeds in excess of an allowable level for a specific polymer will result in unwanted xe2x80x9coccasional agglomeratesxe2x80x9d which must be separated from and disposed
The present invention comprises a novel thermokinetic mixer. In one form of the invention, the mixing chamber shaft projections are removable at least in part and replaceable without cutting the projections from the shaft. In another form of the invention, only a tip portion of such projections are removable and replaceable without such cutting.
In yet another form of the invention, shaft projections into the mixing chamber comprise a tooth having a substantially reticulated face forming a deflecting surface such that substantially all mixing chamber particles encountering the tooth strike and are deflected at an incident substantially lateral angle from the deflecting surface.
The invention having deflecting surfaces comprises a novel method of melt blending many grades and processing products of single polymers for primary formation into a useful product or recycling into useful products as well as forming products from a wide variety of post-user or post-consumer polymers, especially those previously unknown to be reformable into useful products such as for PVC and styrene in high relative weight percent relative to all polymers in such a product.
The invention also comprises a two piece tooth effectively attached to the rotating shaft. At least one of the pieces comprises the entire deflecting surface which is easily replaceable after substantial wear from high speed and/or high temperature use in melt blending or physical compounding polymers within the mixing chamber. It has been unknown that the high temperature and/or high speed use of a thermokinetic mixer to melt blend polymers as in the Good patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,790) would cause dramatically accelerated wear on the prior art thermokinetic mixer shaft extensions. The prior art use outside of the Good patent repeatedly confine operation of such mixers to strict limits on upper temperatures and rotation speeds. Outside of the Good patent, the prior art used thermokinetic mixers only for compounding short of melt blending or chemical reaction between particles, i.e., the product does not emerge from the mixing chamber in a molten state. The present inventors found to their surprise that exceeding the recommended mixture temperatures and rotation speeds as disclosed in the Good patent resulted in short effective life for the shaft extensions which drive the mix chamber particles into the side walls of the mix chamber to achieve the melt blending effect.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the disclosed patterns of deflecting surfaces as developed in the side by side arrangement of shaft-axis rows of teeth have especially advantageous effects in achieving melt blending of a wider range of polymers than contemplated in the Good patent.